staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nintenderers (film)
The Nintenderers (2013) is Canadian-American animation greaser-romantic/epic comedy films was parody of The Wanderers and novel of the same name, was starring Michael Cooke, Mike Curb and Ann Shaw, it's directed by Don Moneys and released by Universal Studios, "Balls" of Nashville and Greenyworld Studios Canada, was original full length in 147:45 minutes. The original released on April 3, 2013 and music supervisor by Michael Lloyd was soundtrack release by Capitol/Curb Records, original board on rated R. Plot On the prologue, in this Goofyville (parody of Nashville) of August 11, 2002 when Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Little Guy (Dom Walsh) is good asking living city said man. The films opens, taken from radios see in headquarters from SEGA-PM (parody of XERB-AM) as disc jokey himself DJ Buck (Buck Sherman) and radio announcers (Kate Bush), meeting Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke), Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), Gree Guy (Mike Curb) and his Greek Tailor (Robert Redford). Meeting the Little Girl (Ann Shaw) is family partners room said brush hour Little Guy and Greek Tailor, on noise close friends inspired by Animal House is homework comeback. In outside all 300 gangs members saying house again fighter blast shooting range, an old english normadism giving to vagabond killer love. Also in yellow jackets, red tops, blue jeans and brown shoes are witness burning returns strike burns, bring back, remembering at the family stones households with Miles Prower saying man. When cannon tour began from the lost death fire meeting real works wanderer kills been has moment, that's right goes party fighters. On news with The Seven Gangsters (Ron Donaldson, Fred Karloff, James Carrots, Patrick Seals, Danny Holmes, Fred Ingram and Andy Shaw) is seven gangs being peoples of Nashville city at new blue eyed souls, these no everybody wife in Little Girl, so, we're are man teenager Seven Gangsters died at all ages kill closing signatures are, "Miles Prower", go to nest. At secret deadly shoot attack wanderer in Wanderer's House of broom killer cause wandering on you, no thanks, goes close-up wanderer with city gangs release Brian is non-shut down and plays to release Brian. No more lives at seven gangsters in wanderer house gangs other works in Five Powers (Dan Hook, Fred Johnston, Bobby Johnson, Bruce Atkins and Chet D. Walkers) see in northern lights sunset cracking over signals evil, wanderer man on shadows shout dancing down when Honda Tadakatsu meeting DJ Buck said homes. Good role and his wrote the characters Tadakatsu's tower when young hells, secret nature softly bedroom with Honda Tadakatsu family wanderer goes Miles Prower and Little Guy meeting coming best wandering stopping human, in Seven Gangsters and Five Powers is died at ages. Study, while in Miles Prower coming high murders from Three Chargers (Danny G. Marks, Jack O'Neil and Tony Hawk) getting up wanders or wander is garage and lounge secret agent rooms said wanderer, on wanderer shuttle became ship crusade down Miles Prower and Gree Guy meeting Ann and Greek Tailor when wanderer Three Chargers died in ages at no more lives, good secret Honda Tadakatsu is killer dancing love modern from soon death. In people of Nashville goes neighborhood drugs and alcohols, to the sugars fighter honey fooling town, just for you, meet the wanderer saying golden these peoples of all gangs. In you got to believe then friendship fire Miles Prower, don't worry, getting up there from wanderer old agency together with The Seven Gangsters, Five Powers and Three Chargers is all gangs jujutsu they back Jimmy Wong (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame). No lives in kids alone wandering, at last, don't help is getting up warm and firm by wanderer Miles Prower and his Honda Tadakatsu without Jimmy Wong and Seven Gangsters died was passed away, in this Teenage Polices (Tom Andrews and Jane Karloff) is coming down over wanderer party is gangs smart snake returns. They best short circus wrong over wanderer house in Honda Tadakatsu kill Miles Prower is names, for the annual third awaits stopping wanderers Gree Guy and Little Girl is Ann and Greek Tailor show kiss down with Seven Gangsters, Five Powers, Three Charges and Jimmy Wong is death was passed away wolfs stopping. Meanwhile, return home wanderers with Greek Tailor and Little Girl is Ann Tailor meet Miles Prower thanks Honda Tadakatsu news modern Greeny Michael (Don Folks). It's another Ducky Boy (Fred Williamson and Steve Loves) is good final fights said growing all 40 gangs, own is name with Seven Gangsters meeting Three Charges will return house and saving all 32 members of The Nintenderers then also wandering high witness killer by Ducky Boy, returns to the wanderers Five Powers and Jimmy Wong is good town walking Teenage Polices ask mirrored of your heart peace signals. The death and painful of Ducky Boy, Seven Gangsters, Three Charges, Five Powers and Jimmy Wong is looser and The Nintenderers is winners but will no longer wanderers. Aftermath, hopes in parkinson disease with Greek Tailor outside Miles Prower and The Nintenderers, now is dogs deadly hours in wanderer four years old, later, Greek Tailor with homes King Moe (Gen Fukunaga of FUNimation fame). Fame, wanderer these no more gangs in Greek Tailor meeting Honda Tadakatsu as before wanderers, in their which songs her name singing Honda Tadakatsu as wins of Female Singers (Janet Waldo) when singing are all chorus, keep with special guests Honda Tadakatsu, Miles Prower, Greek Tailor, Little Guy, Gree Guy, Greeny Michael and King Moe singing "The Wanderer" all chorus say no more with pianist and vocal arrangement of Chris Christian. The films ends, in the city of dancing replay the wanderer all next role from Redmond, Washington, i'm wrote the previous game of moments three quotes Miles Prower Speakings, "Redmond, Washington, 32-104 miles hours!!!", Greek Tailor speech, "Leave the kid alone!" and Honda Tadakatsu speakings, "I've wanna pianists of Chris Christian, our alone wanderers see you there?" as wanderer goes ending alone. Cast Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) DJ Buck (Buck Sherman) Radio Announcers (Kate Bush) Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plots of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom.) Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody.) Gree Guy (Mike Curb) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford, an parody of recording label and producer Creed Taylor.) Little Girl (Ann Shaw, inspired by Animal House.) The Seven Gangsters (Ron Donaldson, Fred Karloff, James Carrots, Patrick Seals, Danny Holmes, Fred Ingram and Andy Shaw) Five Powers (Dan Hook, Fred Johnston, Bobby Johnson, Bruce Atkins and Chet D. Walkers) Three Chargers (Danny G. Marks, Jack O'Neil and Tony Hawk) Jimmy Wong (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame.) Teenage Polices (Tom Andrews and Jane Karloff) Greeny Michael (Don Folks) Ducky Boy (Fred Williamson and Steve Loves) King Moe (Gen Fukunaga, of FUNimation fame.) Female Singers (Janet Waldo) Big Man (Tom Cruise) Turkey (Ted Turner) Turner (Buck North) Piano Player (Chris Christian) Jesus Christ (Tommy Lovers) Soundtrack The Nintenderers - Original Soundtrack from: Motion Picture Screens (2013) is complications and collaborative soundtrack albums from greatest hits by Nashville label company Capitol/Curb Records on April 3, 2013. Track Listing Category:2013 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:Animation film Category:Greaser films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Universal Studios films Category:Greenyworld Studios Canada Category:Greenyworld Studios Canada films Category:Romantic-Epic Comedy films Category:Spoofs of Book and Movies Category:Directorial debut role Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film works in 2002 Category:Films about FUNimation Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:FUNimation in popular culture Category:Films about United States Category:Films about A-ha Category:Films about Gangsters Category:Films about Wanderers Category:Films about Richard Price Category:Films about Jesus Christ Category:Films about Capcom Category:Characters used by Capcom Category:Canadian film Category:American film Category:English-Languages films Category:Inspired by "Animal House"